


Valentine's Day

by Ambreignsonly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: Dean had planned to watch movie and eat chocolate alone on Valentine's day but it isn't what happen.





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

 

Dean was in fact a very romantic guy, he liked romantic movies and books, he liked the love story he was told by his friends or his parents or whoever wanted to tell him and he LOVES Valentine's Day, but well Dean also had his pride and he would never says that aloud... At least not voluntary. Dean was good to pretend he doesn't care at all about all this crap, but he knows that inside he is craving for it. He likes to knows every small details, but Dean himself just can't find a boyfriend so he pretends he doesn't like Valentine's day or romantic things, but he knows he will be watching romantic comedy all day, eating chocolate he bought for himself. 

 

However, Dean didn't plan to receive an anonymous card on Valentine's day. When he opened it he could feels his heart beating faster and can't help but likes the attention. He really wants to thank the person or reciprocate it, but he haves no idea from who the card is. It's not like he could asks to his friends, because he always says that he doesn't care about that stuff so... It would be difficult to hide his excitement or justify it. Well, there was one person he could asks, Roman Reigns. 

Roman was Dean's best friend, his guide and advisor, but also the one he had a crush on for almost 3 years. Maybe it was the fact that they were very close, or the fact that Roman's personality was so perfect and real, or again that Roman was simply perfect, the perfect boyfriend, at Dean eyes at least. Roman was like a care bear, always caring about everyone around him, so gentle and kind, he was also cuddly, had a good sense of humor and could listen to all of Dean bullshit without showing any sign of tiredness, well it didn't help that Roman was freaking hot. The man was a walking day dream, long black hair, that every girl could kill for, a perfect chiseled jaw, deep grey eyes, a straight nose and he was a bit taller then Dean, but fuck he seemed so much bigger because of his large shoulders and his well developed muscle. Dean had jerk off thinking of his best friend more than one time. 

He read the card again and hugged it tightly. This was the first time that Dean Ambrose had something else to do than watch movies on Valentine's Day. It was the second time he got a Valentine's. The first time was when Roman surprised Dean last Valentine's day when he was watching (500) Days of Summer. That was a bit embarrassing and Roman had laughed at him at first.  
**flashback**

It was a cute moment in the movie and Dean was eating chocolate like it would save the world, when there was a knock on the door so Dean went to the door and opened it quickly. Roman was on the other side of the door and at this precise moment Dean realised the movie was still playing and there was this scene where they are out of the bar and then "do you like me?" In a females voice playing in back ground and...FUCK. Roman looked at Dean with a weird look and pushed Dean to get inside and saw the fucking cheesy movie playing. The worst was when he saw the DVD box. "You like this movie? I thought you didn't like this crap?" He said teasing.  
"Oh shut up okay I'm lonely and okay, I like theses thing."Dean said embarrassed.  
"Let's watch it together, I like this movie" he had sit on the couch and invited Dean to sit beside him. They spend Valentine's day together cuddling and eating chocolate and when Dean's parents went back from there date Dean and Roman were asleep, spooning each other on the couch, his parents had thought they were finally together and had bugged Dean for weeks after that. Till Dean told them that he was in love with Roman, but that they weren't together.  
**back to the main story**

 

He had called Roman after being presentable at least and had asked him to come because he had something to show him, Roman had asked if they would watch a movie and Dean said it was another thing. He had sounded so excited that Roman accepted right then, saying he would be there soon. 

After what felt like hours to Dean, but was in fact ten minutes, Roman knocked on his door, he ran to the door and opened it doing his best to try and stay calm. It lasted maybe a good two minutes before he let out a high  
and embarrassing squeak handing the card to Roman. 

'You are the reason,  
I totally melt inside,  
You are the reason,  
My heart joyously sing,  
You are my friend and my life.  
You are the reason,  
My life feels so right.' 

Roman read the card and he smiles, knowing exactly the words and how they all fit together to make theses sentences that he wrote for Dean. " That's cute man, I thought you didn't care about those things...? " he said teasingly.  
"Oh shut up you know well enough how much I love theses things. Just... Can you help me to find who is it? I mean I don't know how my friend write so I can't tell by the handwriting... Can you? " Dean said hopefully.  
"No sorry. I don't know either, we could make some of them write and compare?" The black haired man suggested.  
"Yes! Okay how do we do that? "  
That's when the thing complicated a bit. How to make them write without making it seems suspicious. 

"We could just ask them to compare the left and right hand writing, you know like just convinced them to try to use their weaker hand, just say you saw something on Internet and you want to compare or something... " Roman always had the best idea and that's how they ended up with the boys at Roman's house writing with their good and wrong hand, Dean checking the writing of almost all of his friends but none of them matched or were at least similar. They watched a movie and then all of the others went home, Dean completely forgetting to check Roman's paper. He tried to search who it could be in his head, but realized that it could be a prank.  
"You know it could have just been a prank." Dean said a bit sadly. " I mean, maybe the guys wanted to-" Dean stopped mid sentence and Roman looked at him with concerns. "What? What's wrong?" 

"Who wrote this? " Dean said looking and pointing at the paper near Roman. "Which one of them wrote on this paper?"  
Roman felt himself blushing and he couldn't look at Dean. Burned. " I uh... I don't know... I mean we were a bunch of guys here and I didn't... I mean I don't know maybe it was Dolph ? Or Sami? Who know?" He said looking anywhere but at Dean. 

The latter narrowed his eyes looking at Roman. " You are lying." Dean said clearly hurt. " why don't you want me to know who wrote me this? You know who wrote it don't you?"  
Roman felt his face heat up a bit more and he felt the heat spreading on his neck and ears. "N-no I do- I don't know." He stuttered, looking down. Roman just wanted to tell Dean that he was love by someone. Yes he loves him but he didn't want Dean to actually know who was loving him. 

Dean gasped suddenly understanding. "Write something." Dean ordered. 

"W-what? Absolutely no. I'm not writing anything." Roman was nearly glowing red from embarrassment. Dean knew, he was burned. 

"Then, I will have to assume that you are the one that wrote it. " Dean said teasingly, secretly thinking that Roman was really, really cute when he was embarrassed.  
"I didn't- I mean I just... I wanted to- Fuck! Okay yes it was me I just... I just find you cute and I knew you like those kind of thing and I thought that it would make you happy if I did something like that." Roman said looking down and hearing his blood in his ears. He felt dizzy for a minute, seeing Dean talk to him but not hearing him. He saw the worry in Dean's eyes. He wants to tell him not to worry but when he felt his lips moving he knows he sounds like he is completely drunk, slurring on each word. Dean helps him to sit and Roman closes his eyes for a second, he sight loudly and then open them. Dean still look worried and Roman smile a little to reassure him.  
"S' kay ." he slurred.  
Dean smiles a little and place Roman on the floor to go and get a wet cloths. After a while Roman have his normal colors are back. Roman start to sit slowly and Dean helps him. "I'm sorry I was so nervous that I didn't eat today, low blood pressure" Roman says blushing a bit.  
Dean glares at him, but can't help but smile because he his a sappy little shit and he loves Roman.

"Happy Valentine's day" Roman says laughing a little.  
Dean looks at him and laugh before taking Roman's face in his hand softly and kiss him. "Happy Valentine's day Rome, you make me melt inside and make my life right since we met. I love you." He said between kisses. Roman said an 'I love you too' brushing his lips against Dean's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry for the mistakes leave me a comments if you want! 
> 
> Big love to you all
> 
> S.


End file.
